


Swimming Lessons

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Castiel how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or these characters.

Castiel. Previous Angel of the Lord. Almost in tears, latched onto the neck of Dean Winchester, standing in waist deep water. Dean had volunteered to teach him how to swim, but in doing so, had bitten off a bit more than he could chew. Castiel, while he was (or at least, used to be) an all-powerful being, he was also completely scared to death of the water. That's how they got here, with Cas holding onto Dean like a spider monkey. 

"Come on Dean, please don't make me do this. I don't need to learn how to swim. I have been on this Earth for longer than you can possibly imagine and I have never had to even step foot in the water before. I don't need to now." Cas' big blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Cas, buddy, it's OK. I'm right here. You can let go of me now."

"Oh. I'm sorry Dean." Castiel removed his hands from Dean's neck slowly. He placed his hands on Dean's hips for balance and Dean smiled gently. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's, intertwining his fingers with his. He looked into Cas' eyes before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, do you wanna try that again?"

"Try what again, Dean?"

Dean had to hold back a giggle as he looked Cas dead in the eye and stated, "Getting further than three feet deep."


End file.
